Lethal Alliance
by Grubkiller19
Summary: Returning from the front lines of the Clone Wars, Anakin goes to enjoy a brief reunion with his secret wife, Padme. But upon being given a new mission by the Council, Anakin must cut his vacation short, team up with Obi-Wan and Asajj Ventress, and put aside their differences and inner turmoil, in order to unravel a plot by Count Dooku and his henchmen on Boz Pity.


**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **So, this story was originally supposed to be a one-shot lemon for Anakin and Padme.**

 **But then I decided that this would be the first chapter for a new story that I'm putting together called, Lethal Alliance.**

 **It will be** **loosely based off of the star wars Legends comic series, Clone Wars volume 7. It will also have some elements from the Canon ' _Dark Disciple_ ' novel.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Varykino, Lake country, Planet Naboo_.

Naboo.

A planet with a largely unspoiled surface, covered in large plains, swamps, and seas.

On this planet with vast beauty, our story takes us to a place called Lake Country. It was a remote region that was two hours by speeder from Naboo's capital, Theed. Sparsely populated by ranchers and agriculturalists, this region, with its rolling grasslands and sparkling lake, was also home to the private estates of many of Naboo's political and economic elite.

Under the cover of this starry night, a mysterious hooded figure's journey took him and his little silver and blue astromech companion to this very lake. They took a canoe across the lake to a beautiful lakeside estate. When the boat docked next to a stone ledge, he was greated by a woman with fair skin and brown hair, wearing a blue night gown that exposed her shoulders and hugged her petite frame quite nicely, and had long and baggy silver sleeves.

When the figure with the brown hooded cloak stepped off of the boat and onto the ledge, he outstretched his arms, welcoming the woman into his embrace. The woman rested her head on the man's chest and placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

She looked up at the man.

"Oh Ani, I've missed you," the woman, who was senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, said to the man embracing her.

"I've missed you too," the man, Anakin Skywalker, said.

Padme raised her hands to cup her husband's face, rubbing her little fingers against his cheeks, making sure that he was real, and in one piece. The two of them looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She shed a single tear when she ran a finger up and down the scar that was over his right eye.

"Every time you leave, I feel like you come back to me with a new scar. Please tell me you're taking care of yourself out there," she jokingly begged.

Anakin used his mechanical hand to clasp the hand that she was using to feel his scar.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to be concerned about. I'm alright. And I have incredible news..." Anakin said as he placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her in closer. "...we have ten days all to ourselves".

Padme's face lit up.

Without a word, she cupped his face with both of her hands and looked him in the eyes. He placed his hands on her waist. The pulled each other in until their lips met for a passionate kiss. Padme wanted to gasp. But because of her husbands lips, she was forced to moan instead as she began to bury her fingertips in Anakin's flowing hair.

Fireworks might as well have been going off in the distance, because anytime the two of them were together was cause for celebrations. Their lips made smacking noises as they continued kissing. Anakin penetrated her lips with his tongue, and he began to explore her mouth. She retaliated by doing the same. A few moments later, their lips broke apart. When they did, they rested their foreheads against one another.

"That's wonderful Ani," Padme said as she arched her back and pushed her large perky breasts up against Anakin's. "Why don't we make the most of it?"

Anakin's eye brows flared up and he looked down at the pouty, and somewhat seductive, look that his wife put on. That's when Anakin smirked and lifted her up and carried her bridal style.

Padme giggled as her husband carried her to her private chamber.

Artoo, who Anakin almost completely forgotten about, decided to go close down for the evening.

* * *

The senator's private chamber was lavishly decorated and had a queen sized bed. The room also looked out over the lake. The stars and moon could be seen reflecting off of the lake, giving the dark room romantic natural lighting.

Padme lied down on the bed, still wearing her nightgown. She propped herself up on her elbows as she watched her husband.

Anakin was completely naked as he walked towards the bed. Every part of his body, from his legs, to his abs, and to his arms, rippled with muscle. Padme's eyes scanned Anakin's body, drinking in the sight of his rippling muscles. Her eyes were also focused on his 10 inch erection. The hardened cock stood up tall, the tip hovering in front of his belly button, bobbing up and down with every step that he took.

When Anakin's knees hit the bed, he leaned over and crawled on top of Padme, crawling between her legs, up her stomach, and up her breasts until they were face to face. As Anakin leaned in closer to Padme's face, she leaned back into the bed, drawing him in with her intoxicating beauty. Anakin smashed his lips against hers in a wet and soaking passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmhh. Mmmmh".

Padme moaned as she and her secret husband devoured each other's lips.

She buried her fingertips inside of Anakin's luscious brown (dirty blonde?) hair. A few moments later, she let one hand continue playing with his hair, while she let the other one travel down Anakin's body until it found his member. She took the hardened cock in her hands and she began to lightly jerk him off. Anakin groaned inside of Padme's lips as he felt his cock twitching. She then began to gently grasp his scrotum and lightly squeeze his balls together. Anakin's cock twitched and quivered happily in response.

Not being able to take it anymore, he broke the kiss and began to trail small kisses down Padme's creamy smooth skin. With each kiss he gently feasted upon Padme's smooth skin.

She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Oh Ani!" She sighed as Anakin been to gently suck on her neck. It was at this point that he began to slowly grind against Padme's midsection, which was still amply clothed. But no amount of clothing could stop his erection from twitching as it rubbed against her.

Anakin continued to gasp in pleasure, causing him to blow hot breaths on Padme's neck.

She began to pant as Anakin began to travel down her body.

He kissed her neck and her collarbone. And then her reached the top of her dress, who's design exposed her shoulders already. Anakin started tugging at the hem of the top of her dress. The tension he put on her dress caused to to be pulled away from her body. Anakin peeled the dress down, exposing even more of her heavenly skin. Every inch of her skin that was exposed was another kiss that she received from her husbands lips, causing her to gasp.

"Uhh! Ahhhh!"

Anakin then pulled the dress down to her waist in one swift tug, exposing her large D-cup breasts and stomach. He reached out and began to gently squeeze her breasts. He used both hands. His flesh one and his mechanical one. His flesh and mechanical finger sank deep into her fleshy perks, the extra sink squishing between his sinking fingers like clay-doe.

Padme threw her head back into the pillows and sighed in please, gasping her husband's name.

"Anakin! Ohhh Anakin!"

He pushed his face into one of her breasts and began to suck on one of her nipples. As he sucked on the tip of his moaning wife's breasts, he brought his free hand down and sunk his mechanical hand into her dress, inserting his middle and ring fingers into her snatch.

Padme's eyes burst open when she let out a loud moan.

"AAHHHHH!"

Anakin continued to grind against her dress as he rubbed her midsection with his hands. All while squeezing one breasts with his flesh hand, and pushing his lips and tongue against her succulent jugs. Padme's eyes closed as she threw her head back into the pillow as her naked husband continued to body, yet gently, plunder her body for all that it was worth. She continued to hum to herself blissfully as her ... not so little ... little Ani continued his erotic actions.

But when her vision began to go white, and a powerful orgasm ripped through her body, she let out another loud moan before she began to buckle and gyrate her hips into her husband. When she was done cumming all over her lover's robotic fingers, Anakin stood on his knees and straddled her waist. He began to lick his fingers, savoring the sweet taste of his wife's love juices.

As Padme watched her husband's actions, she felt her crotch continue to vibrate and moisten. She pushed her dress down the rest of the way and squeezed her thighs together, as if to quell the feeling between her legs.

"Ani! Please! I need you!" Padme moaned.

Anakin smiled. He lied back down on his naked wife and began to push his quivering erection into her nether regions. He then began to thrust his hips into Padme's at a faster rate, pounding his hardened cock, which was more solid than his robot arm, into her sweet spot.

Anakin buried his face between padre's flowing hair and shoulder, his hot breath tickling her neck.

Padme's head rested on the shoulder of the man pounding into her. Her mouth hung open as she sighed with every pelvic thrust.

"UH! UH! UH!" Anakin grunted with every thrust. His long and hard shaft pushed into Padme's entrance and withdrew, repeating the rhythm over and over and over again. Anakin felt Padme's wall tighten around his dick.

Padme, meanwhile, was gasping from all of the pleasurable feelings that Anakin was inflicting upon her. She then raised her legs and crossed them around Anakin's waist in order to feel him thrust into her better.

Anakin glided his hands down from her arms and down to her breasts.

His hands clenched and unclenched while they held her soft jugs. Her warm clay mountains were being worked on like two clay sculptures.

Padme dug her fingertips into Anakin's soft hair with a death grip, as if afraid tat he was going to leave her in the middle of their love-making session.

Outside of the room, the moon and the stars were reflecting off of the lake and shining the natural light into the room, illuminating Anakin and Padme, who would've been making love in the dark.

Padme felt her nether regions vibrate. Her walls tightened around Anakin's member. This caused a powerful orgasm to rip through her body and then spill her juices onto Anakin's crotch. She moaned more loudly as she came.

This, in turn, caused Anakin to climax. His scrotum clenched, causing a pleasuring sensation to throb its way up his shaft, making him groan. His hardened cock exploded inside Padme's entrance. He shot his seed into her womb.

"Ani! OH...ANAKIN!" Padme shouted as her eyes rolled up into her head as she felt Anakin's hot liquid substance rush up into her body. She arched her back and pushed her breasts up into Anakin's thick chest as her snatch milked Anakin completely dry.

As both lovers finished climaxing, Anakin collapsed onto Padme's body.

Anakin rested his head in between Padme's jugs, listening to her rapid, yet relaxing, heartbeat. His head was gently pushed up and down with her breasts as she continued to breath heavily. Padme continued to stroke her husband's hair as his head was cradle by her chest.

Anakin propped himself up with his elbows and he pulled himself up to look into Padme's eyes.

"I love you Padme," Anakin said.

Padme looked up at him. Still not believing that her husband was back, she looks up into his eyes, getting lost in them, as she cups his cheeks with her hands. tears began to well up in her eyes. Anakin leaned his forehead against hers, reassuring her.

"I love you too Anakin," she said with a crack in her voice.

The two of them laid side by side in the bed, snuggling in close before they eventually drifted off to sleep.

Ten days.

Ten days all to themselves.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Anakin woke up from his peaceful slumber, he could hear the sound of birds crowing and water hitting the shoreline outside. He propped himself up, causing the sheet to fall away from his body, and slowly began to open his eyes. But his vision was blurry. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

The Jedi Knight looked to his side to see that Padme wasn't in the bed.

 _'She must be downstairs'._ He deduced.

Anakin then looked out the window to see that it was morning out. The sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in sight to cover up the blue sky. The sun itself shined off of the lake, and judging by it's position, it was a few hours before noon.

Suddenly, the smell of cooking meat snuck its way up his nostrils, tantalizing him to the point that he almost fell out of the bed because of the alluring scent.

He smiled and got out of bed, putting on a pair of discarded pants. He walked downstairs, the scent getting stronger the further down he walked. His smile widened when he saw a familiar figure over the kitchen counter.

It was his beautiful wife, Padme.

Padme was wearing a turquoise outfit. The top had long sleeves and was made of crimped light blue fabric, decorated simply with silver trim and tiny shells, and a decorative knot in the center. The outfit was turtle-necked, and her sleeves were long. It also hugged her breasts very nicely, and it shoed off her well trimmed navel. Everything between her breasts and her waist was exposed. She also wore a simple blue skirt that hugged her hips and flowed at her feet. She wore her hair down in loose ringlets, held back by a simple light blue headband decorated with a diamond pattern.

He walked up to her slowly, so as to not alert her.

When he was right behind her he coiled his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach before pulling her into his warm, half-naked, embrace.

Padme smiled.

"Good morning," she said.

"Mmmm, good morning to you to," Anakin said as he nuzzled his nose into the back on her neck, leaving a few small kisses on it.

Padme giggled.

Anakin then looked over her shoulder to see that she had made sausage and eggs. There was also some five blossom bread.

"You made me breakfast?" Anakin asked. "How did I become lucky enough to have a wife like you?"

Padme put her utensils down, turned around in his embrace, and looked at Anakin. She smiled as she leaned against the countertop, and put her arms on the edges on either side of her.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands and stood on her tippie-toes. "I just wanted to make your stay here special".

Anakin ran his hands up and down Padme's exposed waist. He then leaned in. "With you? I can't think of anything more special," he said before he pressed his lips against hers.

After a few seconds of kissing passionately, Padme pushed him a few inches back. "Breakfast will be ready in a few moments. Why don't you grab a seat?"

Anakin gave a mock bow. "As you wish my lady," he said before he kissed her hand. He walked to the kitchen table and pulled a seat out for him and Padme. That's when Padme walked over with two plates of food. After about 20 minutes, they consumed their food, enjoying .

Later, the two lovers were outside on the veranda, half-sitting and half-laying down on a couch that was outside, overlooking the water. Padme sat in Anakin's lap. As she sat, she coiled her arms around his neck and draped one of her legs over his. She leaned into his neck and began to use one of her hands to rake her fingernails down Anakin's pecks.

Anakin smiled as his wife played with him. The two of them began to kiss for a while. As this happened, Anakin's pants began to tighten around his hardening member.

After a while, Padme just rested her head on Anakin's muscular shoulders.

"So..." Anakin asked as he ran his fingers up and down Padme's back. "...how have things been going with you at the senate?"

Padme groaned, as if not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, aside from the constant corruption and infighting, I have to say that things are going alright for me and my friends," Padme said. "Oh! And I just remembered. There's some gossip floating around the Senate concerning Lux Bonteri".

Anakin looked down at her. "I remember him. What've you heard?"

"He might have a new girlfriend," Padme said.

"Ah well, good for him," Anakin said, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the arm of the couch. "I don't see why that matters".

"Because the rumors say that his girlfriend is your ex-padawan," Padme said.

Anakin's head nearly exploded from the couch. His eyes were bulging out of his skull. "WHAT?!"

Padme smirked as Anakin stared off into space for nearly an eternity. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Anakin shook his head. Hearing about his ex-padawan usually made him depressed. But now ... he had mixed feelings. "Oh, uh, of coarse. Uhm, completely unrelated question: do you know where I can hide a body?"

Padme giggled.

"Ani relax, let the younger generation have its taste of love..." Padme said as she cuddled deeper into Anakin's embrace, she then sunk her fingers into his pants and began to stroke Anakin's hardened cock. "...so we can have ours".

Anakin closed his eyes and threw his head back. A sigh escaped from his parted lips.

"Yes milady".

* * *

Later, after their little pleasure session, Padme and Anakin were walking down a dirt road on the side of the lake, with their arms linked, and Artoo wasn't far behind. It was surrounded by trees and flowers, who's leaves and petals floated in the breeze. Anakin wore sweat pants and robe, which was parted to show off his torso, while Padme wore the blue dress she wore earlier.

They were walking towards a stone bridge that went across a creek.

"You truly believe the War is almost over?" Padme asked.

"Don't you?" Anakin asked. "Under Palpatine's leadership, we've driven the Confederacy into the Outer Rim. They're under siege..."

"Which makes them desperate, unpredictable," Padme interrupted. "Dooku's commanders..."

"He has very few left,' Anakin interrupted. "I ... we've captured or killed most of them. All that's left are General Grievous, and Nute Gunray's gang".

That last one left a bad taste in his mouth. Nute Gunray led the occupation of the very world that he and Padme stood on. He even tried to have Padme killed, leading Anakin to have a sheer dislike, to put it mildly, for the Trade Federation baron.

"Whatever happened to Asajj Ventress?" Padme asked. "She seemed the most frightening of them all".

"She's not with Dooku anymore. In fact ... I'm not sure she's with anyone," Anakin said.

Come to think of it, Anakin hadn't seen Dooku's former assassin since he questioned her in the underworld during Ahsoka's trial. It was because of her, Anakin was able to find the real bomber: Barriss Offee.

Then he started thinking about Ahsoka. His padawan, who was now somewhere out in the galaxy, doing who knows what. His thoughts of his old padawan, and the way the council treated her made Anakin stare off into space.

"Ani, what's wrong?" Padme asked as he ran her hand down the side of Anakin's face.

"How could the council treat her that way?" Anakin asked himself. "How could they just cast her aside like that, even though she gave her life to the order? Even Obi-wan".

"You're angry with them?" Padme asked as she pulled his chin to make him look at her.

Anakin sighed.

"With the council, yes. But Obi-Wan? No. Just ... frustrated. He's a great hero, but with the Confederacy on the run, he's become obsessed with one of his personal vendettas. Did you know that he's been looking at updates about Mandalore and Darth Maul lately. I think that he's wasting his time".

Padme didn't know. But she understood why Obi-Wan would be doing what he's doing. She stepped directly in front of Anakin and placed her hands on his neck.

"Ani, Obi-wan sees Darth Maul as his responsibility. He didn't kill maul all those years ago, and know Maul is ruling over Mandalore. And he killed the one that Obi-Wan loved most," she said, referring to the late Duchess Satine Kryze, who was murdered by Maul himself. "Obi-Wan sees liberating Mandalore, and destroying Maul, as a way of allowing Satine to rest in peace".

"I guess your right," Anakin said.

"I can see that you're worried about him. I think that's a good thing. It means that you'll be there for him. And you should be. You may be a knight, but he'll always be your master," Padme said.

"...And friend," Anakin finished.

"Now you need to always be there to help him. Because he makes sure that you get home to me in one piece".

Anakin smirked and placed his hands on her exposed waist.

"Hm, as you wish milady," he said before he pressed his lips against his wife's lips.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, I hope that you enjoyed.**

 **This is the first chapter in a larger story that will see new alliances formed, and old friendships strained.**

 **Anyway, until next time as always, this is Grubkiller signing out.**


End file.
